Currently, loudspeakers with vibration function are widely used, and such loudspeakers have the functions of normal loudspeakers as well as vibrating motors. In an existing loudspeakers, generally, a magnetic circuit system used as a vibrator is not fixed on the housing of the loudspeaker, but supported and fixed by an elastic support, so as to enable the loudspeaker to generate vibration while the magnetic circuit system is vibrating. Under low frequency, the magnetic circuit system with lower resonant frequency can generate obvious vibration, while the loudspeaker in which the voice coil is used as a vibrator does not generate obvious vibration. In this case, the loudspeaker can be used as a vibrating motor. However, under intermediate or high frequency, the magnetic circuit system with lower resonant frequency does not vibrate obviously, while the vibration system vibrates obviously. In this case, the loudspeaker can be used as an electro-acoustic transducer, i.e., an usual loudspeaker. In the existing loudspeaker with vibration function, the elastic supports used for supporting the magnetic circuit system are mainly metal elastic structures which only support and fix the magnetic circuit system, but it cannot improve the low frequency acoustic characteristic of the loudspeaker.